Fraternitas Mysterium
: }} The Fraternitas Mysterium was a group of mystery-solving friars with a donkey mascot named Porto. Members * Friar Gabriello Serra: Leader with strong chin. The Fred Jones equivalent. * A short, heavyset monk. Probably the Velma Dinkley equivalent. * A taller, more handsome monk. Probably the Daphne Blake equivalent. * A tall monk with shaggy hair and a small beard. The Shaggy Rogers equivalent. * Porto: Donkey mascot. The Scooby-Doo equivalent. History Early life They arrived at Crystal Cove and encountered a conquistador. He warned the monks before his madness got the best of him, and he ran away, leaving behind two important disc pieces. The mystery solving monks were corrupted by the Planispheric Disk and their mascot blew up half of Crystal Cove in the early to mid 1500s. Their leader managed to retrieve the disc piece the donkey stole before it was eaten by alligators, and it was later hidden in a wheel of cheese. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two The true ghost of Gabriello Serra (though, initially thought to be a fake) first appears to warn the young Mystery Inc. not to "evoke the memory of Nibiru" while attacking Velma Dinkley and George Avocados, ominously informing them that such a thing will only amplify the coming misfortune until Fred Jones got rid of him by turning on the stage lights. Unbeknownst to everyone, though, he had only reappeared to watch them from above. He appears again to the gang, but is more reserved as he explains the severe danger they are in and how the story concerning the salvation of the town was fictionalized. In truth, Porto, influenced by the Evil Entity, destroyed the original Crystal Cove before he met his end. Informing them that this has all happened in the past and that Nibiru is not long before arrrival, he goes on to say that the animal mascot in each mystery-solving group had always became corrupted prior to the terrible events that followed and transpired. He points to Scooby-Doo as he told them to "heed the warning of the alligators" and kill the Great Dane before he too succumbs to the manipulation of the evil. (Theater of Doom) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 210. (portrait) ** 215. (flashback, no lines) ** 222. (dream, no lines) ** 226. (flashback, no lines) Notes/trivia * Mystery-solving monks may be a nod to the fictional detective Brother Cadfael. * Their name means "Mystery Fraternity" in Latin. * The Ghost of Friar Serra's warning to the young Mystery Inc. concerning Scooby-Doo's status as their animal mascot, "heed the warning of the alligators" and "the dog dies", may have been a reference to the sign in Gatorsburg that blinked out some of its letters to spell "The dog dies." * It is an unexplained mystery how the monks who saw the arrival of the ship with the conquistadors survived to see the destruction of Crystal Cove, about 150 years later (according to Velma's tour narration in ). References }} Category:Deceased characters Category:Mystery-solving groups Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters